Without You
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: A year and a half has gone by since Bella's switch to the pack and a child on the way. Jacob has been gone and is finally returning to see his pack has faired quite well without him. What does he think about Bella's pregnancy? (2 parts. Second part in the works.)
1. Chapter 1

**Paul POV**

"Come here." I murmured as I grabbed Bella's hand pulling her to me. She smiled and nodded swaying towards me. She sat down on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her waist, my thumbs rubbing her swollen stomach. I nuzzled her neck. "Whiped." Someone snickered and imitated the sound.

I just shrugged and sighed not caring any longer. Bella gave a retort that had us snickering and I pulled Bella closer, licking her neck. "Jeez Paul, cut it out. We don't need to see you licking Bella." Brady moaned out in embarrassment . I lifted my head just a little, and smiled showing full teeth. "Avert your eyes then pup."

Brady groaned loudly and Jared laughed saying some cheesy dirty joke that I paid no attention to as my focus was now on Sam who was staring at Bella with concern. I raised my brow as he caught my eyes. His eyes held concern and slight worry. _Jacob._ He mouthed. So the baby alpha has returned. Good.

Sam cleared his throat and stood. "Pack meeting." He called. The woman made a move towards their mates and sat accordingly. Sam looked at us all with hard eyes. "Jacob...is returning." A few collective gasps sounded with the ocassional growls. "Why? What _right_ does he have to come back here?!" Leah explaimed. Her eyes were teary and her body shook with oncoming sobs. "He's the reason Seth is dead. He abandoned us all, to that bloodsucking bitch. All because he had his head too far up his ass about Bella. No offense Swan. You know I love you like a sister, and you've tamed Paul's hard ass, and with the fist pack pup. But still Sam, why?" We were all curious as well. It's been a year since Seth died and a year and a half since Bella joined our side against The Cullens.

We all glanced towards the empty seat that usually held the grinning boy. "I know Leah. I'm not happy about it either but Jacob is our brother." Sam barely got the word out with a growl of his own. "Seth was _my_ brother and a brother never leaves one behind. So fuck _that."_ Leah spat. I would admit that I agreed. "You okay baby?" I asked taking in Bella's blank expression. "Yeah. It's just been so long and I don't want any stress on the baby." She laid her hands over mine and I kissed her cheek. "Trust me. I'd kill anyone who tries and that includes Jacob. When will he be here?" I directed my question at Sam who was staring long and hard at the empty chair. "According to Billy, tomorrow night." Quil stood up with a stretch and a slap to the legs. "Well...let's not let his visit bum us out. We need a barbecue. We can't wait here for him with grim looks on our faces. We need to show him that we have lived without him which we have and show him that we are good when we are one. Come on Em. Let's go to the store. Maybe Mama bear number 1 and 2 will make a feast." Quil pulled a grinning Embry up while they decided to go shopping.

I pulled Bella further on my lap and nuzzled her neck. "We spending the night Swan?" I laid my head on her shoulder as she ran her hands through my hair. "Mmm. Might as well. I can help Emily tomorrow morning; prepare food. It'll save us a trip having to come down here." "Even though we're literally down the street?" I asked giving her a look. She shrugged and smiled but I knew why.

It's ingrained in the pack to need their alpha's lead and as Bella carries our first pack pup she instinctually wants the alpha close as a new "threat" arises, secondary to her mate. Sam stood and nodded smoothing Bella's hair back. "Why don't you invite Charlie up here. He's been calling up here nonstop." Bella smiled and nodded hobbiling up to the phone to call her father. "Everything will be fine Sam." I stood clasping Sam's shoulder and made my way down the hall to get the bath water on for Bella. With her being about 8 months pregnant with twins, she can't stand very long so I run us a bath every night.

It's funny how we got together. It was after Seth died and Jacob left. We were drunk, hurt, and angry. One night led to many nights with nothing but unemotional sex, until Bella found out she was pregnant and then once Bella's morning sickness kicked in, so did my wolf. Then I grew to care for her once we got past all of the bad that happened. The day before Bella presented a pregnancy test I marked Bella which I didn't realize till the week after.

Sam had a theory that my wolf marked Bella knowing her fertilization which I had no notice of in our current states and claimed her as his. The sneaky bastard. But everythingcame together nicely. I now had a loving woman by my side who I plan to propose to in the next few weeks and a child of my own on the way. We plan to do a gender reveal tomorrow actually, so Quils suggestion of barbecue was more of a celebration than an arrival.

I heard Bella walk in and I smiled as she came in looking tired. "Come on little mate. After this we'll sleep." I kissed her forehead and after stripping we relaxed letting the day drain away. Our pack would be fine with or without Jacob Black because what mattered the most is family.

 **AN: So there is a part 2 of Jacobs arrival, the gender reveal, and a surprise character makes an appearance. What do you expect? Most likely will post second part tomorrow. Until then...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paul POV**

I kissed Emily's cheek in thanks as I brought a cold glass of lemonade to Bella, who was sitting in a lawn chair with Brady and Collin at her feet. They've been protective ever since she was pregnant. I ruffeled their hair as I kissed Bella's lips softly. "You alright?" I asked laying my hand on her stomach. I felt the soft thumps of kicking and chuckled. "They seem alright." Bella nodded smiling. She truly looked like she was growing and it made me proud.

"Dinner!" Sam's loud voice boomed loudly as he had two small plates in his hand. One had a significantly larger portion but still small. "Here Em." He gave Emily her plate and made his way over to Bella and I with a smile. "Here Bella." He smoothed his hand over her hair like he always did and from a distance it was a familial thing and even in Pack terms it was the alphas way of checking on his vulnerable pack mate just as I would if roles were reversed. As the beta I'd be in charge if Emily fell pregnant or if something was to happen to Sam himself. "Thanks Sam. I'm going to get a plate. More lemonade babe?" Bella shook her head and shooed me on. I walked up the the grill and loaded my plate high and my ears twitched to the sound of Bella's hitched laugh and I smiled. My body always tended ready to listen for the stress of my babies.

I relaxed and finished up my plate making my way back to Bella. I sat down next to her and nuzzled her cheek. I noticed her plate was pretty much bare and nodded in approval. My wolf growled happily on the inside enjoying the pack surrounding us and the sweet smell of our mate.

Kim bounced over with a blindfold and a smile. "Come on. Paul, here put this on and Bella this way." Kim was bubbly and excited and it had everyone smiling. I was led across from Bella as she held two balls in hand. I pulled my blind fold down and got into position. "Nice and hard Swan. Throw both." I hollered and I heard the few snickers. "You're on Lahote." I could tell by the whooshing that Bella threw them perfectly and I hit them hard. Seconds before I got my blindfold off I heard delighted squeals and yelps. I threw my blindfold off to see 2 blue clouds. Before I could register what was happening, Bella threw herself in my arms and I twirled her around. I gave her a smacking kiss. "I love you." I whispered and I stepped back and the twins came about twirling her around. I used that as an advantage and pulled the box from my back pocket, and got down on one knee. Bella turned around as I opened the box.

"Bella-" I was interrupted by Bella's happy shout. "Yes!" I laughed and shook my head. "Are you going to let me ask you?" Bella rolled her eyes. "Okay okay.." I cleared my throat, "Bella, you've given me the best gift of my life and now I want to ask if you will be mine forever. Will you marry me?" Bella nodded and I put the ring on her finger. I swept her up in my arms. "Mmm." I hummed. Kim and Emily clapped happily and we were good even when Jacob finally showed up.

The back gate slammed shut abruptly and all ears or supernatural ones pretend like it didn't happen. We kept on chatting away but we knew he was there. Jacob was expecting some type of shock I suppose as he stood there dumbfounded. "You want a drink?" I asked. We were going to carry on as if he didn't walk back into our lives. "No thank you." Finally Sam broke the silence as we all quieted down glancing at a confused Jacob. "Jacob. Long time no see." Jacob nodded and gulped loudly. His eyes found mine which then traveled to my hand which was on Bella's stomach. His eyes snapped to Bella's. "You didn't wait for me?" He asked. Bella shook her head. "You didn't want to stay." Jacob shook his head. "So you slept with Paul? To get back at me?" Bella scoffed and shook her head. My eyes took constant watch over her neck and forehead.

* * *

 **Embry POV**

 **(I wanted to show an outside look of the conversation transpiring)**

Paul's eyes snapped to Jacob's as his nostrils flared. "Don't you stress her out Black." His voice was sharp and I stepped forward, an involuntary motion that moved me to help my brother and pregnant sister if something was to happen.

"Jacob. You left us all. You left us when _we_ needed you most. When _Leah and Sue_ needed you most." Bella shook her head and reached for the chair next to me. I pulled it over to her as she sat heavily. I mentally started calculating the days and Bella's body movement. "Or did you forget?" Jacob shook his head. "Of course not. I couldn't take it. You were going back to Edward..and now you're pregnant. Did you two make a deal or something?" I rolled my eyes. How ridiculous did he sound? "No Jacob they fucked and that turned into making love. Dumb ass." I snorted. He was irritating me all of a sudden. He comes back and expects Bella to throw herself at him. Then question her relationship. Jacob's eyes flickered over to me in shock. "You're mad at me too? Are all of you upset with me? I needed to get away!" He stood angrily. "But we didn't leave! We stayed! We healed each other! We would've helped you too! But you ran like the coward you were. You let Seth die! And not once did you show up for a funeral.." Leah shrieked. I held her back and she made a move towards Jacob. "No Lee. Calm down." I whispered nuzzling her shoulder.

For the first time besides the funeral, Leah broke down crying. "Jacob you left us when we really needed you. And we've learned how to survive without you." Sam stated.

"Without me? So what I'm not pack?" Jacob's yelling had others yelling and soon there was chaos. I felt a tugging on my hand and I looked down to see a red faced Bella. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "What's wrong honey?" I asked. Bella's hand squeezed mine hard. "If you don't get Paul's attention. I am going to kill you all..." Bella gritted her teeth. I was confused. Why would she need..oh...oh. "Oh! Bella's going into labor!" I yelled. I couldn't do anything but flail about. Paul's head snapped in my direction and then Bella's. He quickly scooped Bella up and the arguing turned into glee and urgent commands. Paul drove off with Sam and Emily with Bella.

* * *

 **Embry POV**

I paced along the length of chairs, and ran my hand through my hair. "Embry sit. You're making us all nervous." Leah laid her hand on my shoulder and I sighed. "It's been hours Lee. What's taking so long?" I was riled up and excited. I was going to be an uncle. We then heard Paul's feet shuffling towards us. Everyone stood glancing at him with wide expressions. "Well?" I asked.

* * *

 **Paul POV**

I looked at my family that was sure to grow in the next few years. "Everyone is good. We've got two healthy baby boys." The cheering was loud as they all followed me down the hallway. I led them to her room and opened the door slowly. "She's sleeping." I whispered smiling. I looked down at my hand which was still red from Bella's death grip. "Come on. Come meet the twins." I took them to the window that showed all the new born babies. I pointed toward my boys with tears. "That's them." The girls cooed and awed as the guys just watched. "You did good man." Embry whispered. I nodded in thanks and looked at my family but all except one. "What a coward.." Leah spat glaring at the empty space.

 **2 days later**

"Do you have names picked out?" Leah asked as she bushed Bella's matted hair. I nodded and smiled picking up my son. "Yeah. Johnathan Seth Lahote." Leah gasped as she looked at Bella and I. "Are you for real?" Her eyes watered and after I put Johnathan down, I was engulfed in a hug. "Thank you." I hugged her closely. "Of course, he was our brother too." I picked up the other one who had my eyes and Bella's features. "This is Ashton Samuel Lahote." Leah smiled and cooed as Bella got some rest. Hours later, we said our goodbyes as I helped Bella into the truck. "You ready?" I asked. Bella nodded. "God yes. Jello only tastes so good for a while." I laughed and closed her door. I got in on my side and started the truck towards home. Since some of the back roads were closed, I used the main road, which wasn't quite as busy with it about to be October.

I took Bella's hand in mine as I brought it to my lips. I looked over at her for a second and then back to our boys. God, they had some big heads. "Paul watch out!" I immediately had my eyes on the road as I turned the wheel to dodge whatever Bella saw. The truck swerved in a circle and came to a halting stop. I breathed through my nose deeply and I did a quick inventory of the back seat. I then looked at Bella who was staring at the road with a small trickle of blood on her forehead. Her eyes were wide and blank. "What?" I asked and too turned toward the road myself. It took everything in me to not phase right there.

"What the hell are you doing here Cullen?"

 **AN: Okay, I lied. There is a part three and will be the final part. Where do you think Jacob went and what vampire is this from Bella's past? What do they want? Read and Review. Thanks.**


	3. Chater 3

**Paul POV**

It was the blonde one who stood there. The girl. Rose-something. I don't know, nor do I care. I hopped out of the truck slamming the door as I looked her over. "What are you doing here? If you're here for Bella, that's not about to happen." I leaned against the door as my eyes swept the trees. Nothing was there. "I'm here alone wolf. I didn't mean to scare you. I wanted to check on Bella. Edward has been..curious and I decided to check up on her. For all of our sanity. I'm going to replay this scene in my head when I go home. Just tell me she's okay and happy, and I will be gone." I snorted. "Here's for you Edward. Bella is fine. We're married and we have kids. We're going to grow old and most likely have a litter of grandkids. That I never want to see phase. So stay away and you will be making us all happy." With that I turned away dismissing the woman and got back into the truck and wiped Bella's forehead off. It was already healing due to my mark. "What did she want?" Bella asked as I pulled off the side of the road and on home. "Nothing. Just passing through." Bella hummed and snorted. "Right. What about Jacob?" I shrugged but I really didn't know. "I don't know. Nor do I care. He can either be here or gone. All I need is you and my sons. My pack. Screw Jacob Black."

 **AN**

 **The End**


End file.
